Um Novo Amor
by Ana Paula-Mitos
Summary: Eles se conheciam há anos, mas nunca tiveram a chance de conversarem... contudo, tinham algo em comum... um amor não correspondido. Jabu x Mino Último Capítulo On Line
1. Meditação

_Meditação_

* * *

**_Jabu_**

Eu sempre fui apaixonado por Saori. Desde criança eu me submetia a todas as suas vontades. Saori, neta de um milionário, uma menina muito mimada. Senhor Kido e Tatsume faziam tudo o que ela queria. Eu poderia me incluir nesta lista.

Ela tratava a todos nós, do orfanato, como empregados. A maioria se rebelava contra tal atitude, principalmente Seiya. Mas não eu. Submetia-me. Doía cada vez que ela me humilhava, algumas de suas brincadeiras chegaram a me ferir fisicamente, porém meu amor não via limites. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. Mas ela nunca pareceu se importar com meus sentimentos. Por mais que me doesse e magoasse o tratamento indiferente que ela me dirigia, eu não conseguia me livrar daquele sentimento. Eu era visto como seu "cachorrinho"; um puxa-saco pelos demais garotos e Seiya fazia questão de me jogar isso na cara quando nos desentendíamos. Sinto-me um fraco ao admitir tal coisa, mas eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Aos sete anos de idade eu fui enviado à Argélia para conquistar a Armadura Sagrada de Unicórnio. Eu fui com um único objetivo: Fazer Saori se orgulhar de mim.

Meu treinamento foi árduo, como o de todos os outros Cavaleiros, exceto Ikki, ninguém sofreu como ele. Oito anos depois eu estava de volta ao Japão para participar do Torneio Galáctico.

Meu primeiro oponente era Shun de Andrômeda. Eu sabia que Saori estava assistindo àquela luta, queria fazê-la me admirar. Mas a coisas não saíram como eu esperava. Eu subestimara Shun.

Quando criança ele sempre fora chorão e por ser o menor, era sempre arreliado pelos mais velhos. Esperava encontrá-lo assim, fraco e dependente. Apesar de sua aparência frágil, Shun era muito forte. Eu não consegui sequer tocá-lo. A forma como ele dominava aquelas correntes fazia com que elas fossem como parte de seu corpo. Suas técnicas de defesa e ataque eram perfeitas. Apanhei muito até que a luta foi interrompida pelo aparecimento de Ikki, irmão mais velho de Shun e por toda a confusão que aquele causara, mas não apagou e nem justificou a humilhação que sofri pela derrota. A dor era ainda maior, pois tombei diante de Saori... Como eu poderia esperar que ela me admirasse se eu não conseguia vencer uma única luta?

Depois desse dia, surgiram revelações surpreendentes e descobrimos que Saori era a reencarnação da deusa grega Athena. Todos percebemos que esta revelação provocou uma revolução com relação às atitudes dela para conosco. Ela parou de nos ver como seus "empregadinhos" e passou a respeitar-nos.

Com a volta de Seiya ao Japão e a convivência diária entre ele e Saori, eu comecei a sentir que a birra dos tempos de crianças aos poucos se transformava em um sentimento diferente. Os laços que se estreitavam entre eles ficavam cada vez mais evidentes, principalmente durante as batalhas, nas quais Seiya se entregava de corpo e alma para defender a reencarnação de Athena.

Eu fazia o que eu podia por ela, mas tinha consciência de que era inferior a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

Minhas divergências com Seiya caíram por terra. Eu não podia deixar de admirá-lo por sua coragem e determinação. Aos poucos conseguimos nos entender, não poderia dizer que tornáramos amigos, mas já não éramos mais "inimigos".

Com o fim das batalhas, Seiya arriscou-se e se declarou a ela que o aceitou imediatamente. Tomada e anunciada sua decisão, eu perdi completamente as esperanças de conquistá-la e decidi me afastar, pois o mais importante pra mim era sua felicidade e esta felicidade era ao lado de Seiya, eu já havia admitido isso.

* * *

**_Mino _**

Conheço Seiya desde criança. Acompanhei seu sofrimento quando ele foi separado de sua irmã, Seika e levado para a Fundação Mitsumasa Kido e de lá, enviado a Grécia, para conquistar a Armadura Sagrada de Pégaso. Já era apaixonada por ele desde essa época.

Durante a temporada de Seiya na Grécia, eu me senti muito sozinha, mas torcia por ele. Sabia que Seiya empenhava-se, pois Mitsumasa Kido lhe prometera que encontraria sua irmã se ele trouxesse a dita armadura. Ele ficou oito anos na Grécia, e eu fiquei esperando por ele, sentindo muita saudade.

Seiya fôra ao orfanato logo depois de voltar da Mansão Kido. Ele estava sentindo muita raiva de Mitsumasa Kido e também de Saori. Ele ficou furioso quando voltou e soube que a promessa feita anos atrás, não fôra cumprida. Saori propusera-lhe que se ele participasse do Torneio, ela faria o possível para encontrar Seika, mas Seiya não confiava nela e acabaram por discutir o que provocou um desentendimento sério com Jabu.

Seiya estava furioso. Aquela proposta soara-lhe como uma vil chantagem para que ele participasse daquele Torneio sem sentido. Mas eu o convenci do contrário. O evento seria transmitido para todo o mundo... talvez Seika o visse pela TV e fosse procurá-lo. Ele se animara com a idéia e procurara Saori. Participaria daquele "circo".

Eu o vi lutando na TV e não agüentei. Eu tinha que estar perto dele naquele momento. Corri para o Coliseu e vi a quase morte de meu amigo e amor numa luta fantástica contra Shiryu de Dragão. Ele foi internado no hospital da Fundação e quando estava devidamente recuperado pudemos conversar com calma, colocar os assuntos em dia.

Com volta dele ao Japão, tornamo-nos a nos aproximar. Ele sempre ia ao orfanato onde eu trabalhava para ver-me e conversarmos. Num desses encontros, quase acontecera um beijo entre nós, mas o clima fora interrompido por alguns garotos que nos estavam espiando. Naquele dia eu tive uma esperança de que meus sentimentos eram retribuídos. Esperança que se esvaiu nos dias que se seguiram.

O tempo passava e eu percebi que Seiya estava cada vez mais distante. Suas visitas se tornaram menos freqüentes e quando vinha falava em Saori o tempo todo. Ela mudara depois que descobrira ser a reencarnação de Athena, amadurecera e passara a respeitar os outros Cavaleiros. Os sentimentos de Seiya por ela também mudaram. Já não era mais raiva e desprezo o que ele sentia quando fala nela. O amor dele por Saori era evidente e isso me machucava. Seiya arriscara-se inúmeras vezes por ela e quase me matava cada vez que eu tomava conhecimento de que ele estava ferido.

Depois de as batalhas finalmente terem chegado ao fim, Seiya viera a mim e confidenciou seu amor por Saori e disse que pretendia se declarar a ela. Mesmo me doendo saber daquela decisão, eu apoiei Seiya. Logo a notícia de que os dois estavam juntos se espalhou.

Eu não queria me sentir daquela forma, mas não consegui evitar a dor que tomou meu coração quando eu soube que eles estavam namorando. Mas... Eu fiquei feliz por ele. Seiya é meu amigo e sua felicidade é muito importante pra mim. Mesmo que essa felicidade não seja ao meu lado.

**_Quem acreditou_**

**_No amor, no sorriso e na flor_**

**_Então sonhou, sonhou_**

**_E perdeu a paz_**

**_O amor, o sorriso e a flor_**

**_Se transformam_****_ depressa demais_**

* * *

**_Jabu_**

O dia do casamento de Seiya e Saori chegou logo. Eles estavam juntos há quase dois anos. Eu não queria ir. Aquele era o pior momento da minha vida. Ter que presenciar aquele acontecimento. Ver a felicidade, que embora eu não quisesse, me machucava profundamente... Era uma tortura.

Eu pensei em inventar alguma coisa pra não precisar ir, mas não consegui negar quando eles me convidaram pessoalmente, depois de minha demora em confirmar presença na cerimônia.

E lá estava eu. Sentado num daqueles bancos, naquela igreja, esperando o momento em que Saori entraria por aquela porta e se uniria a Seiya. O tempo parecia não passar. Eu via a ansiedade de Seiya, andando de um lado para o outro no altar, sendo acalmado pelos amigos e sentia minha própria ansiedade, mas por motivos bem distintos. Eu queria que aquela tortura acabasse logo.

Quinze minutos se passaram e então a marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Todos se levantaram e eu olhei para a porta que se abria lentamente. Meu coração se apertou ao vê-la. Ela estava linda, radiante. A felicidade era evidente em seu rosto, seu sorriso. Ela passou a minha frente eu senti o nó se formar em minha garganta. A dor em meu peito era terrível.

* * *

**_Mino _**

O dia do casamento chegou. Eu pensei em não ir. Inventar alguma desculpa para justificar minha ausência, mas eles vieram me convidar pessoalmente e eu não pude negar. Não conseguiria negar nada a Seiya.

Estava naquela igreja, vendo Seiya andar de um lado para o outro, ansioso. Como eu queria estar no lugar de Saori. A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e ela entrou na igreja. Estava deslumbrante. A felicidade era evidente em seu semblante. Saori caminhou até o altar e ela e Seiya se ajoelharam em frente ao padre.

Eu nunca rezei para que uma missa chegasse ao fim, mas naquele dia... Eu só queria fugir dali. Quando o padre perguntou se alguém tinha algo contra aquele casamento... Eu tive que me controlar para me manter em silêncio.

Vi Seiya se aproximar dela, erguer-lhe o véu e beijá-la delicadamente. Meus olhos arderam, as lágrimas querendo escapar e eu lutando para contê-las. Os dois cumprimentaram os padrinhos e saíram da igreja lentamente. Metade do meu tormento tinha passado. Faltava a festa. Os pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça: Ir ou não a essa festa? Fui, pois o contrário poderia magoar os noivos, embora eu pensasse que eles nem dariam pela minha falta.

**_Quem no coração_**

**_Abrigou a tristeza de ver_**

**_Tudo isso se perder_**

**_E na solidão_**

**_Procurou um caminho a seguiu_**

**_Já descrente de um dia feliz

* * *

_**

**_Jabu_**

A mansão Kido estava toda enfeitada. O jardim havia sido aparado. Um bufê havia sido contratado. Por todos os cantos da Mansão havia arranjos de flores: no salão de entrada, onde os convidados eram recepcionados; na sala de jantar e na mesa de centro. Mas a festa acontecera no jardim, na sala de jantar não teria espaço suficiente para todos os convidados.

Apesar de milionária, Saori não se preocupou em convidar a elite japonesa. Não queria fazer média com ninguém. Aquele era um momento importante e apenas os amigos do casal tinham sido convidados: os casais Shiryu e Shunrei; Hyoga e Eire; Aioria e Marin; Ikki e Seika; Miro e Sheena; os demais cavaleiros de ouro, os cavaleiros prata, de aço e de bronze, algumas amigas de colégio de Saori e alguns amigos de Seiya também. O jantar estava maravilhoso, eu não posso negar.

Os noivos não poderiam estar mais felizes. Desdobravam-se para dar atenção a todos os que estavam presentes. Os olhares apaixonados e ansiosos que trocavam constantemente eram percebidos por todos. Eu me sentia totalmente deslocado naquele lugar. Sim, com certeza aqueles dois seriam felizes e nada poderia separá-los. Eu não conseguia evitar sentir inveja de toda aquela felicidade.

* * *

**_Mino_**

Eu pensava numa forma de sair daquela festa sem que dessem por minha falta, mas não tive coragem. Seiya é meu melhor amigo e eu sabia que essa atitude o magoaria, por isso me controlei. Eire e June faziam de tudo para animar-me. Sabiam o quanto estava sendo difícil presenciar tudo aquilo.

Finalmente a festa chegava ao fim. Os noivos preparavam-se para viagem de lua-de-mel. Saori anunciou que jogaria o buquê e as solteiras presentes se aglomeraram atrás dela, todas ansiosas. Eu fiquei de lado, encostada em uma pilastra, apenas observando toda aquela comoção, sem realmente estar prestando atenção ao que estava a minha volta quando Saori jogou o buquê. As jovens se empurravam numa tentativa de pegá-lo, mas... Ele caiu justamente em meus braços. Eu levei um susto. Estava tão distraída com meus pensamentos que nem o vi vindo em minha direção. Ergui os olhos e vi as garotas olhando pra mim desanimadas.

**_Quem chorou, chorou_**

**_E tanto que seu pranto já secou_**

* * *

**_Jabu_**

Eu queria fugir daquele lugar! Desaparecer! Mas eu tinha que me controlar... Pelo menos naquele momento. Sei que é um sentimento mesquinho, mas a felicidade deles me machucava profundamente. Eu passei a minha vida almejando apenas um pouco da afeição dela... Era tão doloroso presenciar toda aquela alegria...

Finalmente a festa estava chegando ao fim. Saori e Seiya iriam viajar em lua-de-mel. Ela se preparava para jogar o buquê. Eu vi as garotas se aglomerarem no meio do jardim, atrás de Saori. Era uma cena... No mínimo cômica. Algo tinha que me fazer rir naquela noite. Aquelas garotas praticamente se estapeavam por causa de um simples buquê. Como se a simples idéia de pegá-lo fosse o suficiente para arrumar casamento pra alguém!

Encostei-me a uma árvore, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e fiquei a observar aquela cena... Sem comentários! Então, meus olhos pousaram sobre uma garota que estava encostada a uma pilastra, alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Mino... Pela primeira vez naquela noite eu não me senti sozinho.

É estranho, não? Eu sabia dos sentimentos dela por Seiya. Quem não sabia? E sabia também o que ela devia estar sofrendo e eu era solidário a ela nesse sofrimento. Vi quando Saori jogou o buquê e este veio, graciosamente pousar nos braços dela que sequer fez um único esforço para pegá-lo. As outras garotas estavam frustradas. Tanto escândalo pra nada.

- Mino será a próxima a se casar! – disse Seiya sorridente. Mino parecia perdida. Vi quando Saori com um sorriso nos lábios caminhou até ela. Por um segundo eu fiquei apreensivo. Qual seria a reação de Mino à aproximação de Saori?

Saori a abraçou carinhosamente, depois de alguns instantes de hesitação e Mino retribuiu o abraço.

Eu admirei aquela garota. Se ela amasse Seiya tanto quanto eu amava Saori, sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. E mesmo com toda essa dor indescritível... Mesmo assim ela aceitou o abraço de sua "rival" e mais, retribuiu-o.

Seiya se aproximou das duas quando Saori se afastou. Ele abraçou Mino e beijou-a na testa. Seiya e Saori deram-se as mãos e se distanciaram... E estranhamente... Meus olhos não mais acompanhavam Saori. Eu estava admirado com Mino.

Ela ficou ainda alguns instantes observando os noivos se afastarem. Então... Ela baixou os olhos para o buquê em suas mãos. Eu vi quando uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto... Mas... Um doce sorriso enfeitava seus lábios. Aquele olhar... Havia esperança naquele rosto.

* * *

**_Mino_**

- Mino será a próxima a se casar! – ouvi Seiya dizer. Eu olhei para Saori que sorriu, se aproximando de mim. Nos fitamos por alguns instantes e ela me abraçou. Eu estava nervosa. Sentimentos conflitantes brigavam em meu peito. Saori sabia de meus sentimentos por Seiya, quem não sabia? Mas nunca me tratou mal. No começo aquela atitude me incomodava. Parecia arrogância. Como se ela tivesse certeza de que eu não tinha a menor chance com ele. Mas aos poucos fui percebendo que não era nada daquilo.

Realmente, ela tinha todos os motivos para acreditar que eu não era páreo pra ela na disputa pelo amor de Seiya, ele provara inúmeras vezes que a amava incondicionalmente... Mas o que eu sentia é que ela entendia meus sentimentos e até se culpava pela minha dor. Nunca consegui ter raiva dela.

Fiquei rígida a princípio, mas acabei por retribuir o abraço. Engraçado, mas aquele abraço me reconfortou. Mesmo amando Seiya, sabendo que aquela mulher o tinha conquistado... Eu não conseguia vê-la como minha rival.

- Espero que seja feliz, Mino. – Saori disse ao meu ouvido e afastou-se para encarar-me. Eu senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas sorri. Seiya aproximou-se de nós, abraçou-me apertado e deu-me um beijo na testa. Afastou-se de mim e sorriu. Ele olhou para Saori e estendeu a mão. De mãos dadas se distanciaram. Estavam de partida.

Olhei para o buquê em minhas mãos, uma lágrima deslizou pelo meu rosto, mas não pude me impedir de sorrir. Senti uma sensação de paz naquele momento como nunca sentira antes. Eu não sei explicar... Mas foi um sentimento muito bom... Senti que estava livre...

**_Quem depois voltou_**

**_Ao amor, ao sorriso e à flor_**

**_Então tudo encontrou_**

**_E a própria dor_**

**_Ensinou o caminho do amor_**

**_E a tristeza acabou_**

* * *

Oi Pessoal!!! Espero que gostem desta fic! Eu a dividi em três capítulos e pretendo postá-la completamente até o Natal! Gostaria de agradecer a Andréa que me deu algumas dicas para melhorá-la: Obrigada Andréa!!!! Espero que goste do resultado!!!! E aos que a lerem, espero que gostem e comentem! Tchau e até o próximo capítulo. 

Obs: a Música deste capítulo é "Meditação", de Tom Jobim.


	2. Amizade

**Amizade**

* * *

Jabu corria pela praia como todas as manhãs. Gostava daquela calma e tranqüilidade, sentir o sol lhe aquecendo, a brisa suave que vinha do mar bater em seu rosto. Procurava afastar de sua mente todos os pensamentos desagradáveis que pudesse ter. Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era esquecer seus problemas e relaxar. Viu-a sentada na areia, abraçando os joelhos. Já a tinha visto antes, mas não tivera coragem de se aproximar. Nunca tivera muito contato com Mino. Não eram necessariamente amigos. Conheciam-se de vista. Encontraram-se em poucas ocasiões e cumprimentavam-se apenas, não tendo, até aquele dia, uma oportunidade para conversarem. 

A última vez que a vira era uma lembrança vívida em sua mente. Passara-se apenas duas semanas daquele dia. E agora, vendo-a ali, pensava em como ficara impressionado com ela na ocasião. Que mal tinha se aproximar e conversar?

Mino estava sentada na areia, sentia a água do mar lamber-lhe os pés. Seus olhos perdidos no horizonte. Abraçou os joelhos. Enquanto as crianças no orfanato, ainda dormiam, ela escapava por alguns minutos para ir à praia e sentava-se na areia. Sentia uma sensação de paz e liberdade. Adorava ficar ali, apenas sentindo aquela brisa suave acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Mino... – virou-se assustada, ao sentir leve toque em seu ombro. Relaxou ao reconhecê-lo.

- Jabu... – suspirou, levando a mão ao peito e sorrindo.

- Oi Mino. – cumprimentou-a. – Desculpe, não pretendia assustá-la. – disse com um sorriso divertido.

- Tudo bem, eu estava distraída.

- Posso me sentar aqui com você? – perguntou.

- Claro, Jabu. – Jabu se sentou e ficaram algum a contemplar o mar, até que a voz levemente rouca de Jabu cortou o silêncio.

- É estranho... – Mino se virou para ele curiosa:

- O que é "estranho"? – perguntou. Jabu a encarou surpreso. Não reparara que dissera aquilo em voz alta.

- Não... é que eu estava pensando... é estranho... que apesar de já nos conhecermos há anos, nunca tenhamos tido uma oportunidade para conversar. – concluiu. Mino sorriu.

- Tem razão. – disse. – Nos encontramos em tantas ocasiões e nunca pudemos passar de um "oi", não é mesmo? – Jabu acenou com a cabeça, confirmando e sorriu.

- Como vão as coisas no orfanato? – perguntou.

- Está tudo bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Você deveria ir até lá. – disse ela. – As crianças adorariam que as visitasse. Elas são fascinadas por vocês, Cavaleiros. – disse sorrindo. Jabu apenas baixou a cabeça, sorriu tristemente. Não, ele não se sentia parte desse seleto grupo, não estava à altura dos outros Cavaleiros. Mino olhou para o relógio e depois encarou Jabu. - Jabu. – chamou-o. O rapaz olhou para ela.

- Sim?

- Preciso voltar para o orfanato. – disse. Jabu sorriu.

- Pelo menos desta vez passamos de um "oi", certo? – comentou levantando-se e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la, aceitando a mão de Jabu.

- Tem razão. – respondeu ela sorrindo - Você corre por aqui todos os dias? – perguntou Mino.

- Sim. Sempre nesse horário.

- Inacreditável que eu nunca tenha te visto. – comentou. Jabu coçou a nuca e sorriu sem graça.

- Eu vou confessar Mino. Já a tinha visto por aqui... mas... como nunca tivemos muito contato... fiquei sem-graça de me aproximar. – Mino achou engraçado o constrangimento de Jabu.

- Tudo bem, Jabu. Eu entendo. – disse ela. - Mas agora que sei que você corre por aqui todos os dias e que você sabe que eu venho aqui todos os dias também, não faltarão oportunidades para conversarmos.

- Tem razão. – caminharam lado a lado até a entrada do orfanato.

- Então... tchau, Jabu. Até amanhã? – Jabu sorriu.

- Até amanhã, Mino. – disse e Mino entrou rapidamente no orfanato. Logo as crianças acordariam. Mino preparava o café, enquanto esperava que Eire e June chegassem. Os poucos minutos de conversa que tivera naquela manhã com Jabu, voltara à mente de Mino. Pensava no rapaz com curiosidade.

Nunca pensou que Jabu fosse tão gentil... As únicas coisas que sabia sobre ele era o que Seiya lhe contava.

Quando crianças Seiya e Jabu não se davam bem. Estranhamente o motivo era Saori. Enquanto Seiya não se submetia às vontades da menina, Jabu fazia o que ela pedia e brigava com Seiya por causa de seu comportamento arredio contra a pequena milionária. Ele sempre dizia que Jabu era arrogante e "capacho" de Saori. Depois que ficara mais velho, Seiya já não criticava tanto Jabu e quando o fazia era por motivos totalmente diferente dos que tinha quando criança. Ciúmes. Seiya só deixou de sentir ciúmes de Jabu quando Saori aceitou seus sentimentos e retribuiu-os intensamente. Passou a respeitar o Cavaleiro de Unicórnio, recebendo do mesmo igual tratamento. A picuinha dos tempos de crianças fora completamente esquecida. Mas não chegaram a se tornar amigos. Apenas respeitavam-se.

* * *

Jabu chegou em seu apartamento. Estava atrasado para o trabalho. Acabara se excedendo na conversa com Mino... mas valera à pena. Ficara encantado com a moça. Sempre tivera uma boa impressão sobre ela e, também ficara impressionado com sua atitude na festa de casamento de Saori. Admirou-a, pois tinha plena consciência do quanto aquele dia fôra difícil para ela. Sempre que pensava com tristeza naquele dia, a lembrança de Mino o tocava e, de alguma maneira, o confortava. 

Ficara impressionado com a atitude de Mino na festa de casamento de Saori. Admirou-a, pois tinha plena consciência do quanto aquele dia estava sendo difícil pra ela. Sempre que pensava com tristeza naquele dia, a lembrança de Mino o tocava e, de alguma maneira, o confortava.

Gostara muito dos poucos minutos que tivera de conversa com ela naquela manhã... e não via a hora de reencontrá-la novamente.

* * *

Aquele encontro se tornara rotineiro. Os dias foram passando e Mino e Jabu estavam cada vez mais próximos. Passaram a se encontrar todos os dias logo de manhã, na praia. Jabu adiantou o horário de suas corridas, para dessa forma poder ficar mais tempo para conversar com Mino. Os dois descobriram muitas afinidades e a amizade, de já alguns meses, foi se tornando cada dia mais sólida. 

E em momento algum, em nenhum dos dias em que se encontraram, tocaram no assunto Seiya-Saori. Estes pareciam completamente esquecidos.

* * *

Finalmente, as festas de Fim de Ano estavam chegando e com elas e verba anual da Fundação GRAAD para realizar as festas no orfanato. Com essa verba era comprada a ceia, os enfeites, os presentes para a tão esperada noite. 

Mino acordou cedo naquela manhã. Ajudou Eire e June a preparar o café das crianças que estavam excitadíssimas por causa do passeio. Iriam passar o dia em uma casa no campo. Era uma casa grande, com um enorme jardim; pomar; uma piscina; quadra poli Esportiva; um parquinho, quadra de tênis, um lago onde poderiam nadar e pescar... O sonho de qualquer criança. Os pequenos levantaram cedo e já estavam sentados à mesa, apenas esperando que o café fosse servido. Eire tinha dificuldade em conter a pressa com a qual as crianças estavam comendo.

Depois de toda a algazarra, finalmente o ônibus que os levaria a tal casa tinha partido.

Mino subira para seu quarto para trocar de roupa, enquanto Eire e June arrumavam toda a bagunça. Ela foi até o escritório onde, pegou na gaveta da escrivaninha, o cheque da verba doada por Saori. Mino ficara responsável por comprar os presentes. Tudo tinha que ser preparado com discrição e antes de as crianças voltarem do passeio. Ela desceu as escadas, despediu-se de Eire e June e saiu pra cumprir sua importante missão.

* * *

Andou durante horas procurando brinquedos e roupas. Já tinha comprado muita coisa, mas não tudo e não podia se arriscar. Esse era o dia em que as crianças estavam passeando e não a veriam chegar com aquele monte de pacotes. Não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade, tinha comprar tudo naquele mesmo dia. 

Estava saindo da loja de roupas tentando equilibrar todos aqueles pacotes... Os embrulhos lhe atrapalhavam a visão e ao sair... Acabou trombando em alguém...

- Desculpe-me! – disse uma voz masculina. Mino olhou para o rapaz a sua frente. – Ah... Olá Mino! Não esperava vê-la por aqui. – cumprimentou Jabu abaixando-se para recolher os pacotes que ela tinha derrubado.

- Olá Jabu. Se tivéssemos marcado, não teríamos conseguido nos encontrar. – disse ela sorrindo, se abaixou também recolhendo os pacotes.

- Tem razão. – disse olhando ao redor. A loja fervilhava. Todas as pessoas do Japão pareceram escolher aquele mesmo dia para ir às compras. Ela ficou de pé e estendeu um dos braços para pegar os embrulhos que Jabu tinha recolhido do chão. Jabu a olhou divertido: - Acho que você não vai conseguir carregar tudo isso sozinha. – disse ele. Mino olhou para os pacotes em seus braços e para os que estavam nos braços de Jabu e depois olhou para o rosto do rapaz pensando nas coisas que ainda precisava comprar. Ficou um pouco desanimada. O rapaz sorriu da expressão no rosto dela:

- Eu preciso comprar tudo hoje... – disse. – Aproveitar que as crianças estão fora para preparar os presentes.

- Como você vai levar tudo isso? – perguntou Jabu – Você está de carro?

- Eu vim a pé, mas posso voltar de táxi. – respondeu ela.

- Nada disso! – disse ele pegando as sacolas que estavam penduradas nos braços de Mino, deixando com ela apenas os pacotes menores. – Tem mais alguma coisa pra comprar aqui? – perguntou ele. Mino o olhou interrogativamente.

- Não...

- Ótimo! – disse ele - Venha... Meu carro está no estacionamento. - Mino não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois Jabu começou a andar para fora da loja.

- Jabu... Não é necessário... – tentou dizer, mas Jabu apenas olhou pra ela e sorriu continuando a andar até seu carro. Ele abriu o porta-malas de seu Toyota preto, arrumou os pacotes e sacolas que trouxe consigo e pegou os que estavam com Mino.

- Quanto tempo você ainda tem antes que eles voltem do passeio? – perguntou ele fechando o porta-malas e se voltando para encará-la. Mino o encarou por alguns instantes.

- Eles voltarão amanhã na hora do almoço. – respondeu ela finalmente.

- Então temos tempo pra comprar tudo... Ainda não são duas horas. – disse ele olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Temos...? - ela pensou ao ouvir o que ele falou - Jabu... – ele passou por ela e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro. Fez uma pequena reverência e estendeu e mão para ela. Mino olhou para a mão dele e depois voltou a olhá-lo no rosto e sorriu aceitando o gesto. Entrou no carro e Jabu fechou a porta e deu a volta entrando em seguida.

- Pra onde? – perguntou dando a partida.

- Jabu... Não precisa se incomodar...- Mino sabia que Jabu estava enrolado com os trabalhos da faculdade. Trabalhar e estudar não era nada fácil.

- Mino... Comprar brinquedos não é um incomodo... É diversão. – disse saindo do estacionamento. Mino balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Eles conversaram animadamente durante todo o caminho. Jabu parou o carro em frente à loja de brinquedos. Eles desceram do carro e entram na loja que era enorme. Os dois ficaram perdidos ali dentro. Jabu e Mino se entreolharam e sorriram. Mino olhava a sua volta. O dinheiro que receberam daria pra comprar ótimos presentes.

Iam caminhando por entre as gôndolas. Na loja tinham prateleiras só com bichos-de-pelúcia, de todos os tamanhos, tipos e cores; uma só com bonecas e acessórios; outra com materiais esportivos; na vitrine da loja estava montado um lindo autorama, e na prateleira vários modelos de autorama e ferrorama; jogos e passatempos. Qualquer criança se sentiria num mundo de sonhos ali dentro.

Mino olhava em volta, completamente perdida. Resolveu aceitar a ajuda de Jabu para comprar os brinquedos, pois tinha certa dificuldade na hora de escolher brinquedos para os meninos... Levar carrinho de controle remoto todo o ano não dava.

Andaram de um lado para o outro, escolhendo o que seria melhor para cada criança, dependo da idade de cada um. Passaram quase quatro horas naquela loja, e conseguiram comprar tudo o que precisavam.

– Que tal um lanchinho? – perguntou Jabu quando terminaram de arrumar os brinquedos que tiveram que ser colocados no banco de trás, pois não couberam todos no porta-malas.

- Eu não quero incomodá-lo... – Jabu se voltou para ela.

- Por que você insiste que está me incomodando? Eu estou me divertindo muito, sabia? – disse ele sorrindo. Mino sorriu. – E então? Que tal um lanche? – perguntou novamente.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, não mais resistindo. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que não adiantaria argumentar com ele.

-Ótimo! – Jabu pegou a mão de Mino. O toque causou uma sensação de eletricidade e conforto em ambos e por um instante ficaram apenas se encarando.

Jabu já tinha percebido que seus sentimentos por Mino haviam mudado. Estavam mais fortes, mais intensos. Sentia-se imensamente triste quando não conseguiam se encontrar, como acontecera naquela manhã. Tristeza que sumira repentinamente ao encontrá-la na porta daquela loja. Perdeu-se em pensamentos por alguns instantes, enquanto mantinha a mão delicada presa entre seus dedos.

Mino estranhou o olhar de Jabu. Percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis e então, ela teve a impressão de que ele se perdera em pensamentos. Os olhar dele a estava deixando encabulada, e ao mesmo tempo... tinha uma sensação que não conseguia explicar... Mas era muito bom.

Jabu se recompôs e sorriu, enquanto a puxava suavemente para a lanchonete do outro lado da rua.

Eles entraram na lanchonete e Jabu mostrou uma mesa perto da uma janela. Sentaram-se e conversaram por alguns instantes até que uma jovem veio atendê-los. A atendente pôs seu melhor sorriso e se aproximou da mesa.

- Pois não? – disse ela toda simpática com Jabu. A moça era bonita. Alta, ruiva, corpo perfeito, olhos verdes e fitava Jabu intensamente.

- Olá. – disse Jabu pegando o cardápio. – E então Mino, o que vai querer? – Mino pegou a carta de lanches sobre a mesa e deu uma olhada.

- Eu... Um sanduíche de filé de frango grelhado, salada, pouca maionese... – fez uma pausa e olhou para a garota que fitava Jabu que estava entretido escolhendo sua refeição. – Senhorita...? – a moça olhou para ela e Jabu a encarou também. – Não vai anotar meu pedido? – disse ela. A moça não respondeu, olhou-a e Mino repetiu seu pedido.

- E você? – perguntou se virando para Jabu. Ele olhou para ela.

- Eu... Hum... Vou querer o mesmo que Mino pediu, e ao invés da maionese... Eu gostaria de molho de pimenta. – ele olhou para Mino. – Só isso? – perguntou.

- Acho que sim... - a moça anotou o pedido.

- E o que vão querer beber? – perguntou ela.

- Suco de laranja. – disse Mino.

- Pra mim... Uma limonada, por favor.

- Com licença. – disse ela com um sorriso dirigido a Jabu.

- Acho que você tem uma fã... – disse Mino.

- O que?

- Você tem uma fã... – repetiu apontando com a cabeça em direção a moça. Ele olhou na direção que ela apontava e depois voltou a olhar pra ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e deu de ombros, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Aqueles presentes que você comprou...

- São para a festa de Natal no orfanato. Eu precisava comprar tudo hoje... Para que eles não percebam nada. – Mino e Jabu já estavam conversando há dez minutos quando o lanche veio. A garçonete serviu-os e ao se retirar deu uma piscadela sedutora direção a Jabu. Ele olhou para Mino que o encarava com um olhar de "eu não disse?" e corou. Mino sorriu ao vê-lo tão constrangido. Eles começaram sua refeição e continuaram a conversar.

- Sobremesa? – perguntou olhando para Mino.

- Hum... Sim. – respondeu ela. Jabu fez sinal para a garçonete e que veio velozmente para atendê-lo.

- Pois não?

- O que vocês têm de sobremesa? – perguntou olhando para a moça.

- Bem... Temos todos os tipos de sorvetes, torta de morango, de chocolate, bolos...

- Acho que eu vou querer um pedaço da torta de morango, então. – disse ele.

- Torta de morango... – disse ela anotando o pedido – Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou encarando-o com um sorriso pra lá de simpático.

- Tem sundae de chocolate? – perguntou Mino. A moça olhou-a, o sorriso desaparecendo.

- Óbvio. – respondeu. Mino estreitou os olhos ante ao tom um tanto... antipático. Ela estava se sentindo desconfortável... desconfortável não... Ela estava ficando furiosa com a rispidez daquela garota.

- Ótimo! Eu vou querer um sundae de chocolate com muita calda e castanhas... – fez uma pausa, enquanto a moça a encarava. -... Se é que você é capaz de providenciá-lo pra mim. – disse recostando-se à cadeira e encarando a garçonete seriamente. Jabu olhou-a surpreso. Tinha tido a impressão de que predominava uma inexplicável agressividade entre as duas moças, mas até aquele comentário atravessado de Mino, pensou que era apenas impressão.

- Com licença. – disse secamente a ruiva se retirando. Depois de mais dez minutos, a garçonete voltou com as sobremesas. Colocou-as sobre a mesa e se retirou. Jabu olhou para Mino que sorriu.

Os dois terminaram a sobremesa e Jabu chamou a garçonete outra vez.

- A conta, por favor. – pediu e cinco minutos depois a moça voltou com a conta. Jabu pegou a carteira no bolso de trás de seus jeans e Mino retirou a sua de dentro da bolsa. Jabu olhou-a intrigado. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou. Mino o encarou indecisa.

- Como? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu pago Mino. – disse ele, encarando-a.

- Nada disso. Eu não vou deixá-lo pagar a conta sozinho. – rebateu ela.

- Mas fui eu quem a convidou para o lanche, lembra? – argumentou o rapaz.

- Eu faço questão, Jabu.

- Mas Mino...

- Me sentirei ofendida. – disse ela. Jabu balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Essas mulheres modernas... e em se tratando de Mino... teimosa.

- Longe de mim, querer ofendê-la. – eles dividiram a conta e a garçonete veio para pegar o dinheiro e aproveitou para entregar um bilhete a Jabu. Ele olhou para a garçonete que já se afastava e abriu o bilhete, lendo-o. Mino acompanhava seus movimentos.

- Vai ligar pra ela? – Mino perguntou impulsivamente.

- O que?

- A garçonete. Vai ligar pra ela? – Mino repetiu a pergunta, sorrindo quando viu Jabu ficar vermelho novamente.

- Talvez. – disse simplesmente dobrando o papel e guardando-o no bolso da calça. Mino sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito ao ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras. – Vamos? – eles se levantaram e deixaram a lanchonete, dirigindo-se para o carro do outro lado da rua.

Quinze minutos depois, Jabu parava o carro em frente ao orfanato e ajudava Mino a retirar os presentes. Ele pegou as sacolas e embrulhos maiores e seguiu Mino, que estava com os braços repletos de pequenos pacotes, para o pátio do orfanato. Eire e June viram quando eles chegaram. As duas amigas trocaram olhares marotos e se aproximaram dos dois.

- Olá! – cumprimentou June.

- Oh... Olá! – disse Mino. Ela olhou para Jabu – Vocês se lembram do Jabu, né? – as duas acenaram com a cabeça.

- Como vai Jabu? – perguntou Eire.

- Bem e vocês? – perguntou Jabu olhando de June para Eire.

- Estamos bem. – Eire respondeu.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou June olhando para Mino, se referindo aos pacotes.

- Ainda tem mais no banco de trás. – respondeu Jabu que imediatamente voltou a seu carro para tirar o restante dos brinquedos. Eire e June o seguiram acompanhando Mino.

- Voltou muito bem acompanhada hein, senhorita Mino... – sussurrou June. Mino olhou para a amiga.

- O que? – perguntou.

- Ela disse que "voltou muito bem acompanhada". – repetiu Eire provocando.

- O que vocês estão insinuando?

- Você não faz nem idéia, não é Mino? – disse Eire sorrindo, olhando marotamente em direção a Jabu. Mino corou.

- Sai sozinha e volta com um belo acompanhante... – June fez uma pausa – O que você acha que estamos insinuando Mino? – Mino ia responder quando Jabu voltou com os embrulhos em seus braços. Ela olhou para ele e não pôde evitar ficar corada novamente. Jabu a encarou com curiosidade, pois o fato não lhe passou despercebido. Eire e June se entreolharam e sorriram. Talvez aqueles dois tivessem uma chance juntos e naquele momento passou pela cabeça das duas amigas fazer de tudo para dar uma mãozinha para o Destino que havia feito com que o caminho daqueles dois solitários e desiludidos se encontrasse.

- Bem... Acho que isso é tudo, não? – disse Jabu arrumando o banco.

- Você não quer ficar para o jantar? – perguntou Mino, quando Jabu entrou em seu carro.

- Obrigado, Mino, mas eu tenho um trabalho da faculdade pra terminar e precisa ser entregue amanhã de manhã, mas obrigado pelo convite.

- Obrigada a você, por me ajudar nas compras hoje. Seria bem mais complicado fazer tudo sozinha.

- Não precisa agradecer. Há muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. E eu pude compensar por não ter podido vê-la esta manhã. Senti falta de conversar com você. Gosto muito de sua companhia. – Mino ficou ruborizada.

- Também gosto de sua companhia, Jabu. Fiquei muito feliz que tenha podido me acompanhar nas compras hoje. Espero não ter te atrapalhado com seu trabalho de faculdade.

- Ora, Mino... não se preocupe com isso. Você não me atrapalhou em nada. Eu me diverti bastante. – Mino sorriu e depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, Mino tornou a falar:

– Onde vai passar o Natal, Jabu? – Jabu olhou-a surpreso. Não esperava a pergunta. Encarou-a por alguns instantes para em seguida desviar o olhar.

- Sozinho em casa... – ele sorriu, mas então sua expressão tornou-se melancólica de repente e ele focalizou os olhos na rua a sua frente – Como todos os anos desde que voltei do meu treinamento na Argélia. – percebeu que exterioriza seus sentimentos, "pensando" em voz alta e sentiu-se constrangido. Ele olhou para Mino e sorriu novamente, tentando esconder seu embaraço ao expor tais pensamentos. As palavras dele tocaram Mino e ela percebeu, que apesar do sorriso, seus olhos não escondiam sua tristeza.

_"Sozinho... como todos os anos..."_

Já fazia pelo menos oito anos desde que os aspirantes a Cavaleiros tinham voltado com suas respectivas armaduras. O coração de Mino se apertou e ela não conteve o impulso:

- Não gostaria de passar o Natal aqui, conosco? – perguntou ela. Jabu encarou-a ainda mais surpreso.

- Acho melhor não... e... – foi interrompido por ela.

- Jabu... Esta festa será realizada graças a sua ajuda. – pediu Mino tocando suavemente o braço dele. – Nada mais justo do que você participar dela também.

-... Mino, eu...

- Por favor, Jabu. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você viesse. – Mino sorriu – E pode ter certeza que sozinho você não vai ficar. –Jabu balançou a cabeça e sorriu, cobrindo a mão de Mino com a sua. Ele tornou a olhar para ela que o encarava me expectativa.

- Está bem então. Eu venho passar o Natal aqui, com vocês.

- Ótimo! – disse ela animada. Jabu balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Agora eu tenho que ir... – disse ele.

- Ah... claro. - disse Mino. – Mais uma vez... obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não tem de quê, Mino. Diverti-me muito.

- Estarei te esperando no Natal. – Mino se inclinou e trocaram o já costumeiro beijo no rosto.

– Pode ter certeza de que não a desapontarei. – disse ela quando ela se afastou. - Tchau Mino.

- Tchau Jabu. – respondeu ela... Por alguns instantes... Eles ficaram perdidos no olhar um do outro. Mino soltou a mão de Jabu suavemente e este deu partida no carro. Ele acenou para as duas amigas de Mino que estavam no pátio e deu mais um sorriso para a amiga antes de partir. Mino soltou um suspiro e acompanhou o carro até que este dobrou a esquina, desaparecendo de sua vista.

* * *

Mino e Jabu ficaram conversando por mais alguns instantes. Estava escurecendo quando o rapaz foi embora. June e Eire viram quando os dois trocaram um beijo. Nunca tinham visto os dois juntos e Mino, sendo tão tímida, já devia manter uma amizade com Jabu há algum tempo. Quando perceberam a amiga voltando, as duas entraram. Mino encontrou as amigas se preparando para irem embora. 

- Ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, não? – perguntou Eire vestindo o casaco.

- É... – disse ela reticente.

- Você devia tê-lo convidado pra passar o Natal aqui. – disse June.

- Eu convidei... – as amigas ficaram surpresas. Quando viu o sorriso no rosto de June e Eire, Mino tentou se explicar: - Ele disse que passaria o Natal sozinho... Ele não tem família... Por isso...

- Calma, Mino! – disse Eire sorrindo.

- É... Você não precisa se explicar... – sorriu June.

- Eu só estou... – June e Eire a encararam divertidamente. Mino não pôde evitar sorrir. – Vocês são incorrigíveis...

- Nós temos que ir. Boa noite Mino. – disse June abraçando a amiga.

- Boa noite June. Mande um abraço pro Shun. – disse ela.

- Pode deixar. – ela sorriu.

- Tchau amiga. – Eire a abraçou.

- Tchau Eire. Mande um abraço pro Hyoga também. – sorriu.

- Eu mando sim. – June e Eire foram embora e Mino foi para a cozinha preparar um lanche.

Foi até a geladeira e pegou um tomate, um pé de alface, vidro de maionese, uma vasilha com o queijo fatiado e outra com presunto. De dentro do armário pegou um pacote de pão de forma e foi preparar seu lanche. Mino foi até a geladeira e pegou a jarra de limonada que June e Eire deixaram e foi até a mesa da cozinha. Odiava quando o orfanato ficava assim, vazio, silencioso. Levou o copo à boca, tomando um gole do suco e mergulhou em pensamentos.

Esses dias, quando as crianças ficavam fora, cada ano viajando para um lugar diferente... Mino se sentia muito sozinha. Até cinco anos atrás, Eire lhe fazia companhia, morava com ela. Conversavam até altas horas. Mas... Depois que Eire se casou com Hyoga e logicamente foi embora, Mino ficou sozinha.

Jantar sozinha era muito ruim. Aquela casa silenciosa daquele jeito chegava a ser assustador. Embora tivesse que assumir que mesmo com a presença de Eire, ou com as crianças, Mino também se sentia sozinha vez ou outra. Às vezes a presença de um amigo não é exatamente o que se busca.

Sempre pensava em Seiya nessas ocasiões, mas já fazia algum tempo que um rosto diferente lhe vinha à mente quando se sentia sozinha. Não foram os cabelos rebeldes castanhos escuros que apareceram a sua frente, mas sim cabelos igualmente rebeldes, mas castanhos claros; não foram os olhos castanhos, mas olhos azuis como o mar; não fora o sorriso maroto, mas sim o sorriso às vezes triste. Jabu...

Lembrou de como sua expressão havia se tornado melancólica quando disse que passaria o Natal sozinho: "Como todos os anos". Ele não tinha qualquer parente. Era órfão, assim como ela, Seiya, os demais Cavaleiros, mas também não tinha muitos amigos. Nos últimos meses, conheceu-o melhor e percebeu que ele mantinha-se afastado, como se essa fosse uma forma de defesa inconsciente, mas uma defesa, que como ela percebeu, machucava.

Sozinho... Enquanto ela, no resto do ano tinha quase trinta crianças a sua volta todo o santo dia. Do que estava reclamando? Uma imagem de um Jabu voltando para seu apartamento... Sempre vazio se formou em sua mente... Bem... Talvez nem sempre vazio... Com certeza ele devia ter muitas garotas como aquela garçonete querendo tirá-lo de sua solidão.

Esse pensamento a fez ter uma sensação estranha... Ela teve um sobressalto quando pensou sobre tal sentimento...

- Ciúmes? Não, não posso estar com ciúmes de Jabu! Somos amigos! - outro pensamento a acometeu... - E se ele ligar praquela garota e a trouxer para a festa de Natal? Será que eu conseguiria suportá-la? Teria que fazer um esforço tremendo pra isso, pois aquela garota antipatizou comigo à primeira vista. Será que Jabu simpatizou com aquela garçonete? Que homem não simpatizaria...? Ruiva, alta, olhos verdes, um corpo perfeito, educada... Com quem lhe convém... Com certeza ela impressionara Jabu. - Mino suspirou, sem mesmo perceber.

Ela terminou o lanche, tirou as poucas coisas que estavam sobre a mesa e tratou de lavar a louça. Tudo pronto.

Quase tudo...

Mino foi até a sala e terminou de arrumar os enfeites que Eire e June não tiveram tempo organizar. Era uma distração. Trabalharia até desmaiar, literalmente, de sono e para, dessa forma, não ficar pensando em tolices.

Ela se sentou na sala e começou a empacotar os presentes, colocando o nome de cada criança nos embrulhos. Papéis brilhantes e coloridos, com temas natalinos, papéis dourados, adornados com fitas de cetim. Um pequeno presépio estava montado sobre uma estante.

Mino fazia os pacotes, e admirava a árvore que já estava armada há alguns dias. As luzes piscavam iluminando a sala.

Depois de tudo arrumado e todos os presentes devidamente empacotados, Mino levou-os até um quartinho que ficava dentro de seu quarto. Esconderia os presentes ali. Era um local seguro, apesar de as crianças não mexerem onde não deviam, aquele quartinho tinha chave e ficaria trancado até que chegasse o Natal.

Duas horas depois, estava tudo pronto e Mino estava exausta. Foi para o banheiro, despiu-se entrou debaixo do jato de água morna, sentindo fazê-la relaxar. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu seu pijama e tombou na cama, adormecendo quase que imediatamente.

* * *

Jabu entrou em seu escuro e vazio apartamento. Ele acendeu a luz da sala e colocou as chaves do carro penduradas em um chaveiro na parede, perto da porta. Ele tirou a jaqueta e colocou-a no encosto de uma poltrona. Foi para o banheiro. Um longo e relaxante banho seria bom. Despiu-se e entrou sob o jato morno. A água deslizando suavemente por seu corpo como uma delicada carícia. O banho durou quinze minutos. Ele saiu do banheiro já vestindo a calça do pijama e uma toalha sobre os ombros, os cabelos ainda úmidos. 

Foi para cozinha e deu uma olhada na geladeira. Comida congelada... De novo. Ele pegou o pacote e levou-o ao microondas, programou-o. Quando é que poderia comer comida de verdade? Aquela coisa parecia ter gosto de... Um gosto estranho. Mas... Como não tinha tempo para cozinhar... Ia ter que encarar a comida congelada mesmo.

Enquanto a comida descongelava, ele foi até o banheiro, pegou a calça que ficara pendurada atrás da porta.

- Lavanderia... - remexeu os bolsos, tirou sua carteira, algumas moedas... Que na pressa nem se preocupara em guardar dentro da carteira. Fuçou os bolsos da frente e encontrou um pequeno papel dobrado. Não se lembrava o que poderia ser. Abriu-o e viu o nome e o telefone da garçonete que o paquerara mais cedo. Lembrou-se da garota: uma mulher muito bonita sem dúvida, atraente... Mas algo o desagradou... Era um tanto agressiva demais para seu gosto e também não gostara da forma como a moça tratara Mino...

Sem pensar duas vezes, amassou o bilhete e jogou-o no lixo. Estava sozinho sim, queria encontrar alguém, mas não estava tão desesperado a ponto de procurar envolvimento com a primeira que lhe desse bola. Essa fase já tinha passado. Ele não era mais um adolescente, que se envolvera algumas vezes na esperança de esquecer um amor não correspondido, mesmo que fosse por apenas algum tempo. Ele era um homem, adulto, responsável e que estava querendo dar um rumo definitivo em sua vida e... Com certeza aquela garota não estava incluída nesses planos. Uma garota que com certeza só lhe traria aborrecimentos. Sem sequer conhecê-lo já demonstrara uma possessividade anormal... Realmente... Nem pensar. Queria amor, paz e não dor de cabeça. Já bastava a que seu trabalho, unido à faculdade, lhe infligia.

A comida finalmente estava pronta. Ele a retirou de dentro do microondas e colocou o prato sobre a mesa de vidro na sala de jantar. Foi até a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de limonada. Sentou-se e se serviu. Enquanto comia, pensava no convite que Mino lhe fizera.

Será que fora uma boa idéia aceitá-lo? Passara o Natal dos últimos oito anos sozinho. Não era uma pessoa desagradável, mas também não era lá muito sociável. Lembrava-se bem de como ele se desentendia com os outros garotos do orfanato, implicando o tempo todo. Durante seu treinamento, não teve muito tempo para amizades e só tinha uma coisa na cabeça: Trazer a armadura de bronze para impressionar Saori. A única pessoa que se aproximara dele nos últimos tempos... Fôra Mino.

Com certeza o Natal no orfanato contaria com a presença dos Cavaleiros de Bronze e seus respectivos pares. Apesar de terem se entendido, não tinha certeza se seria bem-vindo numa festa como aquela, tão íntima, entre amigos... Não sabia se poderia se considerar como tal. Estava pensando seriamente em procurar Mino e recusar o convite. Inventaria alguma coisa.

Mas, lembrava-se dela e da tarde maravilhosa que passaram juntos, de tantos outros momentos agradáveis desde que tinham se aproximado... Não teria coragem de recusar.

Terminou o jantar, arrumou a cozinha. Foi para a sala terminar o trabalho para a faculdade. Teria que ser entregue no dia seguinte. Ainda bem que já estava bastante adiantado.

Estava decidido: Não recusaria ao convite. Passaria o Natal no orfanato. E esperava que os outros não ficassem incomodados com sua presença.

* * *

Oi pessoal! Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Pretendo cumprir minha promessa e postar esta fic até o Natal! Este é o penúltimo capítulo. 

Aproveito para comentar uma pequena alteração que fiz no capítulo anterior: O primeiro oponente de Jabu não foi o Shun, e sim o Geki, mas como esse último é um personagem meios apático na história, eu preferi deixar como sendo o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda mesmo.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que não esqueçam de comentar, mesmo que seja pra dizer que está horrível.

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic e até o próximo capítulo!

Agradeço aos comentários de:

Ada Lima: Obrigada, espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos!

Jezreel: Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste deste também! Besos!


	3. Noite de Natal

**Noite de Natal**

* * *

**Quatro dias depois, Natal.**

A festa estava muito agradável. As crianças estavam eufóricas. Não viam a hora de o "Papai Noel" entregar os presentes. June e Eire vieram acompanhadas por seus respectivos maridos: Shun e Hyoga. Shiryu e Shunrei vieram da China há algumas semanas para morarem no Japão, e Shiryu queria mostrar a esposa a cidade onde crescera e o orfanato que era um lugar que se tornara o "xodó" de todos os Cavaleiros, pois compreendiam e viam na história de cada uma daquelas crianças sua própria infância. Shunrei estava encantada com as crianças. A gravidez deixando-a muito sensível.

Saori também não poderia faltar à festa, pois era ela quem ajudava o orfanato com suas doações, e Seiya que passara boa parte de sua vida ali, com sua irmã, e ambos tinham um carinho especial pelas crianças.

Mino já não sentia mais aquela sensação incomoda ao ver os dois juntos. Ficava feliz por eles. Saori era uma boa pessoa, e fazia Seiya muito feliz. Os dois pertenciam um ao outro.

Ikki e Seika não demoraram a chegar, cumprimentaram os amigos. Estavam felizes por estarem juntos de seus familiares e também dos amigos. Acabaram de voltar de lua-de-mel e não tiveram muito tempo para rever os amigos e parentes. Mas, apesar da saudade que sentiram ao estarem longe, Ikki a fizera prometer que assim que os presentes fossem entregues e terminassem a ceia iriam embora. O Cavaleiro de Fênix nunca fora muito sociável, mesmo. Uma reunião a dois estava de bom tamanho na sua opinião.

Mino estava estranhamente ansiosa. Já eram 21:15h e Jabu ainda não viera. Talvez tivesse mudado de idéia, fizera outros planos... A imagem daquela garçonete lhe veio à mente e Mino soltou um suspiro e foi para a cozinha. Talvez ele já estivesse muito bem-acompanhado esta noite.

* * *

Jabu estava em seu apartamento num dilema terrível. Já perdera meia hora na escolha da roupa. Decidira-se por uma calça de brim preta, uma camisa azul escura e um suéter branco, estava frio lá fora. Estava satisfeito com seu visual e agora encarava o presente que comprara para Mino, pousado sobre sua cama. Achara chato chegar à festa de mãos vazias... Mas não tinha certeza de já ter intimidade suficiente com ela para dar-lhe um presente.

Será que ela se ofenderia? Ofender... Não. Mas poderia constrangê-la. Talvez fosse melhor guardar aquele embrulho e entregá-lo em outra oportunidade.

Andava de um lado para outro em frente ao guarda-roupa, ainda encarando pequeno pacote. Olhou para o relógio e assustou-se. Já eram 21:20h... De seu apartamento até o orfanato levaria quarenta e cinco minutos. Decidiu-se. Pegou o embrulho, e ao passar pela sala, pegou as chaves do carro. Trancou o apartamento e foi até a garagem. Caminhou rapidamente até o carro. Deu a partida e arrancou rumo ao orfanato. Esperava que Mino não se sentisse ofendida pela ousadia.

* * *

Mino passou por seu quarto e viu o pacote sobre a cômoda. Será que tinha sido ousadia sua comprar um presente pra ele? Ainda não se decidira a entregar. Comprara o presente num impulso. Achava que seria desagradável Jabu ir à festa e não receber presente algum. Seria realizado um Amigo Secreto e, como Jabu fôra convidado em cima da hora... Não deu tempo de incluí-lo na brincadeira. Comprando o presente, Mino achava que ele ficaria mais à vontade e não se sentiria tão deslocado.

Mas os minutos iam passado e ela começava a pensar na possibilidade de não ter a oportunidade de entregar o presente a ele. Deu mais uma olhada no pacote e suspirou. Talvez em outra oportunidade. Fechou a porta do quarto e desceu para a sala.

* * *

Enquanto dirigia, Jabu observava as decorações de Natal. Nos prédios residenciais cada janela estava enfeitada de forma diferente. Numa delas, luzes brancas caiam como uma cascata brilhante; em outra, luzes coloridas enfeitavam as grades da sacada; Nas lojas, as árvores de Natal nas vitrines eram enfeitadas de formas variadas: em uma delas, os enfeites eram todos prateados e vermelhos; na outra, os enfeites pareciam pequenos presentinhos pendurados nos galhos; outra, estava enfeitada com pinhas pintadas de dourado... A cidade toda estava enfeitada: luzes brancas enfeitavam os troncos das árvores; faixas com desenhos natalinos cruzavam todas as ruas de Tókio. As crianças brincavam na frente de suas casas... A noite, apesar de muito fria, apresentava um céu fabuloso. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, acompanhando uma lua cheia e brilhante, Jabu conseguia distinguir sua constelação protetora entre elas.

Finalmente, chegara.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao portão do orfanato. Desceu com o pequeno embrulho escondido no bolso de seu casaco e caminhou até o portão, que estava entreaberto, mas ele achou melhor se anunciar. Tocou o interfone e aguardou.

Mino ouviu o interfone e como estava perto da porta da sala, saiu para espiar. Abriu um belo sorriso ao ver quem era.

Jabu sorriu também e acenou pra ela.

Mino veio atendê-lo, enquanto tentava esconder sua ansiedade. Jabu ficou encantado ao vê-la. Mino usava um corpete tomara-que-caia violeta bordado com vidrilhos e contas e uma saia pregueada também violeta. Os cabelos presos num coque, com alguns fios soltos, emoldurando o rosto delicado, uma maquiagem leve. Ela estava mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Mino também ficou impressionada com o visual de Jabu. A roupa parecia ter destacado o azul profundo dos olhos dele.

- Por que não entrou Jabu? – perguntou ela ao se dar conta de que o portão estava aberto.

- Achei chato ir entrando assim. – respondeu ele sorrindo constrangido. Mino sorriu e impulsivamente pegou a mão dele puxando-o consigo. Jabu ficou surpreso, mas se deixou levar. Caminharam lado a lado, conversando até chegarem à porta.

Entraram na sala e a primeira cena que viram foi o beijo carinhoso trocado por Seiya e Saori. Mino ficou apreensiva. Como Jabu reagiria em ter que passar aquela noite inteira vendo o casal trocar carinhos na sua frente?

Jabu já esperava ter que passar por essa situação, mas estranhamente, ele não se incomodou. Mino olhou para ele e se surpreendeu. Jabu não parecia magoado ou chateado... mas ele também não perecia à vontade... Cumprimentou a todos os presentes, sentindo-se ainda como um intruso.

- Jabu... Eu preciso ver as coisas na cozinha. – disse ela se voltando pra ele, indecisa se devia realmente deixá-lo sozinho. – Eu volto logo.

- Não se preocupe comigo Mino. – disse ele. Mino foi para a cozinha e Jabu se encostou a um dos cantos da sala. June e Eire se retiraram e se dirigiram à cozinha para ajudarem Mino com a ceia. Saori e Shunrei foram atrás delas oferecer ajuda, que foi muito bem-vinda.

Jabu ficara encostado num canto. Não sabia como iniciar uma conversa com os presentes. Tinha receio de como seria recebido. Olhava a agitação, a correria das crianças pela casa. Hyoga olhara para Jabu e resolveu incluí-lo na festa. Se aproximou do isolado Cavaleiro de Unicórnio e iniciou uma conversa. Logo Shun, Seiya, Ikki e Shiryu se juntaram a eles. Os seis rapazes riam e conversavam animadamente. Jabu estava aliviado. Fôra aceito.

Mino se surpreendeu ao ver o rapaz conversando com Seiya de forma tão natural. Essa festa prometia ser muito agradável.

Como as crianças participariam do Amigo Secreto, graças à ajudazinha financeira dos adultos a brincadeira seria antecipada para antes da meia-noite.

A troca de presentes fôra muito divertida. Jabu observava a brincadeira com um sorriso. Estava se sentindo à vontade. A iniciativa dos rapazes de virem conversar com ele lhe tirou um peso dos ombros. Eles não estavam incomodados com sua presença, pelo contrário. Aceitaram-no imediatamente

Olhou pela janela e viu uma menina de uns quatro anos sentada no pequeno balanço no pátio. Estranhou vê-la isolada num dia de festa como aquele. Incomodado, saiu da sala em direção ao pátio. Era uma noite fria e um vento cortante fustigava-lhe o rosto. Aproximou-se da menina e ouviu um soluço. A pequena estava chorando. Aproximou-se apreensivo. Lembrava-se das inúmeras noites que passara chorando quando era criança, sentindo falta de sua família.

- Oi. – disse ele suavemente. A menina ergueu a cabeça e mirou os olhos verdes no rosto de Jabu. Fungando, ela respondeu num sussurro:

- Oi... – e baixou a cabeça novamente. Jabu se postou atrás do balanço e impulsionou-o levemente. A menina olhou pra ele que sorriu. Continuou empurrando o balanço.

- Por que você está chorando? – perguntou suavemente. Viu-a baixar a cabeça novamente e não respondeu – Você não precisa responder se não quiser... – depois de alguns instantes de hesitação ela finalmente falou:

- Tenho saudades dos meus pais... – disse ela com a voz trêmula. Jabu continuou balançando-a por mais algum tempo, então finalmente se afastou do balanço e sentou no chão à frente dela. Ela o olhou, seus olhinhos brilhantes por causa das lágrimas. – Eles morreram... – continuou, mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Jabu soltou um suspiro.

- Eu sei como você se sente... – disse ele. A menina o olhou surpresa.

- Sabe?! – perguntou enxugando os olhinhos com as costas da mão.

- Eu também perdi meus pais. Eu tinha quatro anos quando eles morreram. – Jabu desviou os olhos para o céu escuro, quase negro, pontilhado por brilhantes estrelas e adornado com uma enorme lua cheia. – Eu não me lembro direito deles. – ele tornou a olhar para a pequena. – É estranho... Eu não me lembro do rosto da minha mãe, mas lembro do perfume que ela usava. Também não me lembro de meu pai, apenas de sua voz grave e rouca quando ele contava histórias para eu dormir.

- Olha... – disse a menininha tirando e estendendo a ele uma foto que já estava até meio amassada, pois andava com ela pra cima e pra baixo. Jabu pegou a foto da mão dela. – Meus pais... – murmurou ela. Jabu examinou a foto. Um casal, ambos muito bonitos. O homem devia ter uns vinte e oito anos, cabelos castanhos-dourados, revoltos, caindo sobre a testa. Seus olhos de um verde esmeralda magnífico. Um sorriso luminoso nos lábios, enquanto passava o braço esquerdo sobre o ombro de uma jovem mulher e segurava a mãozinha de um bebê com a mão direita. A mulher devia ter por volta de vinte e cinco anos, cabelos ruivos, encaracolados, a franja jogada para o lado, enquanto alguns finos fios caiam sobre sua testa. Os olhos violetas brilhantes. Sorria. Carregava o bebê em seu colo. O pequeno bebê tinha os olhinhos fechados, a boquinha pequena e vermelha, as bochechas rosadas, os cabelos fininhos, mais parecendo uma penugem castanha-clara. A mãozinha pequena segurava o polegar do homem.

- Uma família perfeita. - pensou Jabu. Ele olhou para a menina que apontou para a criança na foto.

- Sou eu. – disse ela, sorrindo. Jabu também sorriu.

- É uma foto muito bonita. – disse ele devolvendo a foto para a menina.

- Sinto falta deles... – ela disse. Sua voz embargada. Jabu acariciou os cabelos castanhos-dourados, como os do homem na foto. A menina levantou os olhos violetas pra ele. Só agora ele percebera a cor dos olhos dela. Eram iguais aos da mulher no retrato.

- Hei... Não chore. – Jabu não sabia o que dizer para consolar a pequena. Num impulso, ele estendeu os braços pra ela. A menina hesitou por um momento e então se aproximou, aconchegando-se ao peito dele. Jabu a recebeu em seu colo, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos. Tinha que dizer alguma coisa. – Eu... eu tinha a sua idade quando meus pais morreram, também chorava de saudades deles. – a menina fungou. – Eu não vou mentir pra você e dizer que essa saudade vai passar. Eu ainda sinto saudades deles, dói menos, mas eu ainda sinto. – mais uma fungada. – Você não pode ficar assim, sozinha. Tem que brincar, procurar a companhia das outras crianças. Isso vai ajudar você a superar. – Jabu se lembrava de que só nos momentos em que estava brincando é que conseguia esquecer um pouco daquela saudade. Quando a noite chegava é que a dor apertava. Ele baixou a cabeça e tocou o queixo da menina, erguendo seu rosto e fitando-a. – Vamos lá. Seus amiguinhos já estão se preparando pra dormir. – ele passou os dedos pelo rosto dela secando-lhe as lágrimas. – Você sabe que o Papai Noel não virá enquanto estiver acordada. – ele viu os olhinhos da menina brilharem e ela sorriu. Levantou-se do colo dele e ficou de pé a olhá-lo com um sorriso.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Jabu. – respondeu ele.

- Jabu... – disse pensativa, em seguida sorriu. - Que nome engraçado. – Jabu riu. – O meu é Ariadne.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Ariadne. – disse Jabu estendendo a mão pra ela. A menina apertou a mão dele. Então se aproximou dele e beijou-lhe o rosto.

- Boa noite, Jabu. – disse saindo correndo em seguida. Jabu sorriu e se levantou. Limpou a areia das calças quando ouviu o som de passos pelo jardim. Olhou para lado e viu Mino se aproximando com um sorriso.

- Você tem jeito com crianças. – disse ela. Jabu sorriu, estranhamente encabulado. – Ariadne não costuma confiar com tanta facilidade nas pessoas.

- Ah... Eu só... Conversei um pouco com ela. – Mino sorriu do constrangimento dele. Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Mino vacilou. Tinha procurado Jabu durante um bom tempo depois do Amigo Secreto. Demorou mais de quinze minutos para encontrá-lo e agora se sentia nervosa. Jabu a encarava e impulsivamente levou a mão ao bolso. Seria o melhor momento para entregar aquele presente? Devia entregá-lo?

Mino respirou fundo.

- Jabu... – começou ela. Jabu foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela doce voz de Mino. – Eu... Bem... Quando eu o convidei para a festa de Natal... e... – estava toda atrapalhada. – Eu resolvi comprar um presente pra você. – disse ela estendo a mão que escondera às costas e revelando a ele uma caixa arredondada. Jabu olhou para a mão de Mino e depois para seus olhos. Mino corara e desviara o olhar. Jabu pegou a caixa de sua mão e olhou para Mino antes de abri-la. – Eu... Achei... que você se sentiria deslocado se viesse à festa e não ganhasse presente algum... Mas como não sei exatamente do que gosta... Bem... Espero que seja do seu agrado. – Jabu pegou a caixa e sorriu. Seus olhos buscaram o rosto de Mino que estava com a cabeça baixa. A garota, percebendo que o rapaz não abria a caixa, olhou para ele e viu um brilho em seus olhos que a deixou extasiada. E ele nem tinha visto o que tinha dentro do pequeno embrulho.

- Eu nunca ganhei um presente antes... – disse ele sem pensar. Sua declaração deixou Mino surpresa. – Eu ganhava algumas coisas no orfanato, mas... Fazia parte da festa... Era mais como uma obrigação. Nunca ninguém comprou nada para mim espontaneamente... – quando viu a expressão surpresa no rosto de Mino, ele sorriu. Voltou sua atenção à caixa em sua mão e abriu-a. Havia um lindo relógio prateado, os ponteiros e os números eram dourados.

- Não é nenhum roléx, mas... – Jabu a interrompeu.

- É muito bonito. – disse sorrindo com um sorriso luminoso. - Obrigado, Mino. – ele tirou o relógio da caixa e pôs em seu pulso esquerdo. Olhou-a e sorriu. Sentiu-se aliviado. Toda sua apreensão com relação ao presente que comprara para ela tinha evaporado. Lógico... Não sabia se ela ia gostar, mas estava mais à vontade para lhe entregar o presente. – Eu... – ele começou, enfiando a mão no bolso. – Eu... Tomei a liberdade de... Comprar-lhe... – ele mostrou a ela o pequeno embrulho em sua mão. – Um presente também. – Jabu mantinha seus olhos fixos no rosto dela. Mino olhou para sua mão e depois para seus olhos. Sorrindo, ela pegou o embrulho das mãos dele. – Eu não sabia o que te dar de presente... – Mino abriu o embrulho e ofegou. -... Espero que tenha gostado.

- São lindos! – disse ela. Tocando o conjunto de brincos e um cordão. Os brincos tinham pingentes em forma de uma gota em um tom dourado escurecido, enfeitado com o que pareciam filetes de um dourado mais claro. O pingente do cordão era igual ao dos brincos. – Jabu... Eu nã... – ele a interrompeu.

- Eu os vi... E achei que combinavam com você. No momento em que me convidou para passar o Natal aqui, eu pensei em trazer-lhe um presente, mas não tinha nem idéia do que dar a você. Sempre a vi com brincos não muito grandes e a julgar por eles, cheguei à conclusão de que você não devia gostar de jóias grandes, nem muito pequenas, por isso... – disse ele pegando o cordão de dentro da caixa se encaminhando para as costas de Mino. Ele abriu o fecho do cordão e passou pelo pescoço dela. Mino sentiu um arrepio delicioso quando os dedos de Jabu roçaram suavemente sua nuca. A garota tocou o pingente e sorriu. – Gostou? – perguntou Jabu, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e olhando em seu rosto. Mino olhou para ele e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Eu adorei... É o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei. – seus olhos se encontraram. – Obrigada... – ficaram presos ao olhar um do outro. Fitavam-se, hipnotizados, alheios ao que acontecia à sua volta. Admiravam-se abertamente. Jabu mantinha suas mãos sobre os ombros de Mino, sentindo-se bem ao estar perto dela.

Afastaram-se com um sobressalto quando um rojão explodiu em brilhantes fagulhas coloridas. Os dois olharam para o céu, enquanto tentavam se acalmar. A intensidade daquele breve momento ainda mexia com as emoções de ambos.

- FELIZ NATAL! – olharam em direção a casa ao ouvirem a voz de Seiya. Jabu e Mino se entreolharam, enquanto os rojões continuavam a explodir no céu. O embaraço e o susto passaram. Mino se virou para ele e se aproximou, estendendo os braços timidamente. Jabu sorriu e aproximou-se da moça, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Sentiu quando as mãos dela se apoiaram em suas costas, e a cabeça recostou em seu ombro esquerdo. Sentiu o suave perfume que emanava dos cabelos sedosos de Mino.

- Feliz Natal... Jabu. – Mino disse ao ouvido dele. Jabu abriu um sorriso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida estava tendo um Natal feliz de verdade.

- Feliz Natal Mino. – respondeu. Afastaram-se ligeiramente, ainda nos braços um do outro. Encaravam-se, o olhar de Mino preso ao de Jabu. Ela nunca se sentira daquela forma antes. A proximidade fazia seu coração disparar, sentia um calor tomar-lhe o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia arrepios. Nem quando estava perto de Seiya ela se sentira assim.

Jabu sentia o coração bater acelerado, o sangue correr quente nas veias, um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo todo. Nunca sentira nada assim antes. Ao mesmo tampo que se sentia forte, também se sentia vulnerável. Era assustador.. e excitante.

Estavam presos no olhar um do outro. Estavam hipnotizados. Os olhos de Jabu se desviaram para os lábios vermelhos e tentadores de Mino. Inconscientemente, seus rostos foram se aproximando... Mino sentiu o suave perfume de sua loção, sentindo-se inebriada. Não conseguia se afastar dele. Estava paralisada, envolvida por aqueles olhos azuis... Seus lábios separados por apenas alguns centímetros, mas...

- Mino...! – June veio chamar a amiga para a ceia. Jabu e Mino afastaram-se assustados. June apareceu no pequeno parque e percebeu que os dois pareciam nervosos e envergonhados. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso. – Interrompi alguma coisa? – Mino e Jabu a olharam, surpresos.

- Claro... Claro que não, June! – respondeu Mino com a voz ligeiramente trêmula. O sorriso de June cresceu.

- Bem... Eu vim chamá-los para ceia. – disse fingindo indiferença.

- Claro... Já estamos indo. – respondeu Mino. June começou a se afastar e Mino se virou para encarar Jabu, mas assim que seus olhos se encontraram... Ela corou. Jabu também estava um pouco constrangido. – Va... Vamos cear? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Claro... – Jabu pensara em ir embora, mas acabara por desistir.

* * *

Depois do ocorrido no pátio do orfanato, Jabu e Mino pareciam constrangidos na presença um do outro. Seus olhares se cruzavam às vezes, deixando-os levemente ruborizados.

June cutucara Eire, e as duas passaram a prestar atenção a todas as reações dos dois.

À noite de Natal fora prazerosa e cheia de revelações.

Quando Jabu decidiu ir embora já passavam das três da manhã e Mino o acompanhou até o portão.

- Tchau Mino... – disse ele olhando-a com ternura. – Obrigado por me convidar a vir... Eu me diverti muito.

- Não precisa agradecer, Jabu. Gostei muito que você tenha vindo. – disse ficando ruborizada, desviou o olhar.

- Ah... – Mino olhou pra ele, que disse olhando e deslizando os dedos suavemente pelo relógio em seu pulso, antes de tornar a olhar nos olhos dela – Obrigado pelo presente.

- Que bom que gostou... – ela, inconscientemente deslizou os dedos pelo pingente preso ao cordão em seu pescoço, baixando a cabeça. Jabu acompanhou o movimento dos dedos dela, para em seguida fitar seu rosto. – Muito obrigada pelo presente... É lindo. – ela tornou a olhar pra ele e seus olhos se encontraram. Jabu se aproximou, tocou o rosto de Mino, sorrindo e beijou-a na testa, afastando-se em seguida, deixando-a a garota surpresa. Ele entrou em seu carro e acenou antes de dar a partida e desaparecer madrugada afora.

Mino estava com a mão sobre o peito, como se dessa forma pudesse acalmar seu coração que estava disparado. Não era possível... Era muito cedo pra isso... Sua amizade com Jabu estava cada dia mais forte, mas... ainda era cedo para desenvolver qualquer outro sentimento por ele... Não podia ter se apaixonado por ele tão rapidamente... ou poderia?

Respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. A casa ainda estava cheia e a maioria pernoitaria por ali. Sua mão, ainda estava sobre o peito e seus dedos tocaram o pingente. Sentira-se muito feliz por Jabu ter se lembrado de comprar algo para ela. Um presente tão lindo e delicado. Sorriu levemente, ao lembrar-se do arrepio que o roçar dos dedos dele sobre a pele de sua nuca provocou, das sensações despertadas pelas mãos repousadas sobre seus ombros. O quase beijo que trocaram naquele momento.

Mino fechou os olhos, e com um suspiro feliz, ela voltou para dentro da casa. O enorme sorriso e aqueles olhos brilhando não passaram despercebidos. Eire e June se entreolharam e sorriram em cumplicidade. As duas amigas já estavam de olho em Mino e Jabu e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para conversarem com a garota.

- Mino? – disse Eire se aproximando da amiga, acompanhada por June. Mino estava distraída olhando para o céu estrelado, no qual os rojões ainda explodiam, provocando uma chuva de faíscas brilhante s coloridas, enquanto pensava nos bons momentos que tivera naquela noite. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem se deu conta da presença das amigas.

- Mino! – chamou June. Mino despertou com um sobressalto e encarou as amigas.

- Querem me matar de susto?! – disse repreendendo-as. Eire e June sorriram.

- Nunca te vimos tão distraída... – disse Eire.

- Eu... eu... – Mino gaguejava. Estava constrangida por ter sido pega desprevenida.

- Que conjunto bonito Mino! – June se aproximando para olhar os brincos e o pingente de perto. Eire a olhou atentamente.

- Realmente! São lindos! – disse ela. - Você não estava com eles no início da festa... – Eire a olhou. Mino baixou a cabeça e corou.

- Eu ganhei um pouquinho antes da ceia. – comentou Mino erguendo a cabeça e encarando as amigas.

- Foi presente do Jabu? – perguntou Eire sorrindo maliciosamente. Mino ficou encabulada.

- Mas que coisa vocês duas! Foi presente dele, sim! – respondeu encarando as amigas que a olharam surpresas com a explosão. – Tem algum mal nisso? – Eire e June sorriram e se aproximaram de Mino, abraçando-a.

- Claro que não Mino. – disse June.

- É, Mino. Estamos felizes por vê-la feliz. – fala Eire. – Quem sabe não é ele o homem da sua vida, hein?

- Ora, não digam bobagens. Nós só nos aproximamos há apenas alguns meses... – foi interrompida por Eire.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Não se lembra de como Hyoga e eu ficamos juntos? Nos apaixonamos à primeira vista... e você já está em vantagem... – Mino a encarou confusa. – Você já o conhece há alguns anos.

- E pelo que eu e Eire pudemos perceber... vocês dois estão ficando bem próximos... – disse June com um sorriso. Mino as encarou por alguns instantes e então, voltou seus olhos para o céu estrelado e não pôde evitar um sorriso. Não podia mais negar, estava apaixonada pelo Cavaleiro de Unicórnio.

* * *

Jabu estava deitado em sua cama. A noite estava fria e ele se viu obrigado a tirar seu edredom do baú. O braço direito dobrado sob a nuca. Estava perdido em pensamentos sobre as últimas horas. Um sorriso enfeitou-lhe o rosto.

Lembrava-se de como fora bem-recebido, apesar de sua apreensão. Pensava nos bons momentos que passara no orfanato ao lado de seus amigos... agora tinha certeza de que poderia chamá-los assim; dos momentos que passara ao lado da pequena Ariadne e... Principalmente, dos momentos que passara ao lado de Mino.

Desde aquele dia, em que teve a feliz idéia de abordá-la na praia que não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Na verdade... Desde antes. No dia do casamento de Saori. Admirara-a naquele momento e vez ou outra, seus pensamentos vagavam pelos acontecimentos daquele, que deveria ter sido o pior de sua vida, mostrava-se agora, na verdade como o início dela.

Seus olhos se desviaram para o relógio que colocara sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama. Seu primeiro presente de verdade.

Jabu estava assustado com o que estava sentindo. Nunca pensou que se apaixonaria novamente. O mais assustador... Era que o que estava sentindo não se assemelhava nem um pouco ao que sentira uma vez por Saori. Ele agora tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos por Saori não passaram de uma paixonite... Coisa de criança.

* * *

Pessoal, pessoal! Gostaram???? Eu sei que prometi que terminaria esta fic hoje... mas, sabem como é né? Este capítulo estava muito grande e como o "_Gran Finale_" aconteceria no Ano-Novo, então... eu vou postá-lo na semana do Ano-Novo. Não me matem, por favor. Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Desejo a todos que a estão acompanhando um Feliz Natal, muita Paz, muita Saúde e muito Amor. Beijos a todos e até o próximo capítulo! 


	4. Ano Novo, Um Novo Amor

**_Ano-Novo, Um Novo Amor

* * *

_**

Mino ficara feliz ao ver Jabu na festa de Ano-Novo. Eles se cumprimentaram, sentindo-se estranhamente tímidos na presença um do outro. Não tiveram oportunidade de se encontrarem durante a semana... Não podiam negar que sentiram falta dos poucos, mas preciosos minutos que costumavam conversar durante as manhãs... Sentiram saudades... Estavam cada vez mais próximos e seus sentimentos ainda mais fortes, mas tinham medo de uma aproximação maior.

Jabu estava sentado à mesa, conversando animadamente com Seiya. Mino olhava-o, disfarçada, mas ternamente e pensava que até alguns anos atrás aquela cena seria inimaginável: Seiya e Jabu rindo e conversando como amigos de longa data.

- Mino! – Eire a chamou e ela voltou a atenção às amigas. Ao ouvir o nome dela ser chamado, Jabu desviou o olhar para Mino que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, quase de frente com ele e perdeu-se a admirá-la. Esqueceu-se de tudo o mais a sua volta. Naquele momento tinha olhos apenas para ela.

Seiya parou de comer e olhou para Jabu ao perceber que o rapaz ficara repentinamente silencioso. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e curioso, acompanhou o olhar do Cavaleiro de Unicórnio. Ele viu o exato momento em que os olhos de Jabu e Mino se cruzaram. Um tímido sorriso curvou os lábios da garota e ela corou, baixando a cabeça, para em seguida voltar a atenção às amigas.

Jabu sorrira suavemente e suspirou. Distraído, olhou para o lado e surpreendeu-se ao ver Seiya fitando-o. Endireitou-se abruptamente na cadeira, acordando subitamente de seu transe e tentando esconder sua confusão, pois não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava conversando com o Cavaleiro de Pégaso apenas alguns minutos antes. Jabu voltou a atenção à comida, enquanto tentava fervorosamente se lembrar do que ele estava conversando com o rapaz ao seu lado...

Seiya o encarara com um meio sorriso maroto e um olhar divertido. Percebera a troca de olhares discreta e tímida entre os dois. Já tinha percebido algo na noite de Natal, chegara até a comentar sobre isso com Saori que afirmou que também percebera algo muito especial entre os dois. Seria possível que aqueles dois estivessem...

- Vejo que você e Mino estão se dando muito bem, não é Jabu? – comentou Seiya, não evitando o tom malicioso, enquanto levava o copo de vinho aos lábios. Jabu arregalou os olhos levemente. Voltou-se para Seiya e ao encontrar os olhos castanhos... Sentiu-se estranhamente desconfortável. Não era possível... Será que estava tão na cara assim? Fingindo que não tinha entendido, ele respondeu tentando soar indiferente.

- Sim Seiya. – respondeu, tentando soar indiferente. - Mino é uma garota muito especial... – disse reticente, voltando sua atenção para o prato.

- Só isso? – perguntou Seiya, apoiando o braço na mesa e encarando Jabu, que o fitou novamente.

- O quer dizer? – perguntou incomodado.

- Ora, é só isso que acha de Mino?... "Uma garota muito especial"? – perguntou repetindo as palavras de Jabu.

- Não sei onde está querendo chegar... – desconversou.

- Eu posso parecer desligado, Jabu, mas não sou... – disse Seiya, provocando-o. – Desde o Natal que eu percebi que você e Mino estão... Mais próximos... – Jabu o encarou seriamente. Um brilho de desafio em seus olhos azuis:

- E isso o incomoda, Seiya? – disse e continuou, não conseguindo conter o sarcasmo que fôra aflorado por uma inexplicável pontada de ciúmes: - Achei que estivesse feliz com Sao... – mas foi interrompido bruscamente.

- Hei, não pense tolices! – repreendeu Seiya, surpreso com o rumo dos pensamentos do rapaz ao seu lado. – Mino é como uma irmã pra mim!

-... – Jabu voltou sua atenção para o prato e ficou a mexer a comida com o garfo. Seiya pôde perceber o ciúme no tom de voz de Jabu e viu quando os olhos dele buscaram Mino mais uma vez. Os olhos azuis não transmitiam a mesma felicidade de minutos atrás... Tinham um brilho melancólico.

A garota estava entretida com a conversa com Saori e Eire e não percebeu os olhos azuis pousados em seu semblante alegre. Seiya quebrou o silêncio que se pusera entre eles:

- Está apaixonado por ela, não está? – disse encarando-o. Jabu e suspirou e olhando para Seiya novamente, respondeu:

- Sim... Mas ela ama de você... - pensou, sentindo um aperto no peito, enquanto desviava o olhar mais uma vez. Seiya se surpreendeu com a resposta do rapaz... Curta, direta e intensa... Um simples "Sim", mas carregado de tanto sentimento...

- Por que não fala com ela? – perguntou Seiya. Jabu não respondeu. Olhou para Mino novamente e baixou os olhos, recomeçando a comer enquanto perdia-se em pensamentos. Seiya percebeu que a animação de Jabu se esvaíra um pouco...

* * *

Mino voltava caminhando levemente pelo corredor, para dessa forma, evitar que os pequenos acordassem. Uma das crianças havia acordado assustada com as explosões dos fogos de artifício e ela já estava há quase meia hora no quarto tentando fazer o garotinho dormir. Finalmente conseguira e aproveitara para espiar as outras crianças e ver se estavam todos bem. 

Entrou na sala sorrindo e seus olhos passearam pelo cômodo. Seu sorriso desaparecera gradativamente ao se dar conta de que Jabu não estava em lugar algum da enorme sala. Onde ele estaria? Será que ele tinha ido embora? Não... Ele não iria embora sem se despedir dela... iria? Aproximou-se de Seiya.

- Seiya. – chamou-o. O rapaz se voltou para encará-la.

- Sim, Mino. – disse olhando para a amiga com um sorriso.

- Não estou vendo o Jabu por aqui... Você sabe se ele já foi embora? – perguntou ela não conseguindo disfarçar a ansiedade. Seiya sorriu. Tinha certeza que ela viera perguntar pelo rapaz.

- Ele não foi embora, não Mino. Ele está lá fora... – respondeu Seiya.

- O que ele está fazendo lá fora? – perguntou ela, olhando pela janela

- Não sei. Mas ele estava um pouco... desanimado... – Seiya jogou verde.

- Desanimado? – Mino ficara confusa. O rapaz parecia tão animado durante a noite. - Você sabe por quê? – perguntou. Seiya se preparara para responder quando Saori aproximou-se e beijou-o no rosto.

- Algum problema, amor? – perguntou Saori, envolvendo a cintura de Seiya com seus braços e pousando o queixo em seu ombro forte. Mino a fitou... Será que Jabu se incomodara com as demonstrações de carinho entre Seiya e Saori? Será que era esse motivo de seu desânimo? Será que... Ele ainda a amava?

- Não Saori. Nenhum problema. – respondeu Seiya passando o braço entorno dos ombros delicados e beijando-a nos lábios de leve. Voltou sua atenção para Mino. – Você gosta dele, não é mesmo Mino? – perguntou ele, sem a menor cerimônia. A moça corou ao ouvi-lo. Seiya e ela se desde que eram crianças e sempre foram francos um com o outro, mas aquela pergunta a pegara de surpresa.

- Seiya! Que pergunta é essa! – repreendeu-o encabulada.

- O que tem demais Mino? – disse Seiya, sorrindo. – Responda: Gosta dele ou não? – Saori desencostara a cabeça do ombro de Seiya ao ver o constrangimento de Mino.

- Seiya! – censurou Saori, vendo Mino ficar ainda mais vermelha. - Não seja indiscreto! – disse beliscando-o no braço.

- Ai! – gritou Seiya afastando-se e esfregando o braço. – Odeio quando faz isso! – reclamou, com o cenho franzindo e fazendo biquinho. Saori sorriu. Adorava provocá-lo. Aquela carinha de menino birrento era uma gracinha. Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele, beijando-o nos lábios fazendo com que a raiva se esvaísse. - Huum... – suspirou e sorriu enquanto a encarava. – Preciso conversar algo importante com Hyoga. – disse Seiya. - Vou deixá-las à vontade. – sorriu para Mino e se inclinou para beijar Saori na testa antes de se afastar. Essa era a deixa para que ela entrasse em ação. Seiya conversara com ela sobre suas suspeitas com relação ao envolvimento de Mino e Jabu. Faltava um empurrãozinho para aqueles dois ficarem juntos.

- Algum problema, Mino? – perguntou Saori, ao perceber que Mino olhava pela janela insistentemente, como se estivesse procurando alguém.

- Não é bem um problema, Saori... Eu estava procurando o Jabu... – ela comentou instintivamente. Ao perceber o que dissera, encarou Saori, e ficou constrangida ao perceber o olhar cúmplice que lhe era dirigido e tentou se explicar. – Eu... Eu... Nã... Não o vi mais de... Depois da ceia e...

– Não precisa se explicar pra mim, Mino. – disse ela. – Seiya me disse que ele não parava de olhar pra você durante a noite toda... – comentou como se não tivesse dito nada demais. Mino a olhou corando, não acreditando em suas palavras. – Você gosta dele, Mino? – ela perguntou suavemente. Desta vez a pergunta não a deixara constrangida. Ela suspirou.

- Que importância tem isso, Saori... – percebeu que sua resposta não era uma negativa... Mas não conseguiria negar o que estava sentindo. Seus olhos transmitiam uma tristeza que ela inutilmente tentava disfarçar – Ele não gosta de mim... – completou pensando que talvez estivesse sendo difícil para Jabu ver Saori e Seiya juntos.

- Não foi o que ele disse a Seiya... – respondeu Saori e piscando para Mino, que arregalara os olhos ao ouvi-la, se afastou, caminhando em direção a Seiya que conversava animadamente com Shiryu e Hyoga.

Mino voltou seus olhos para a janela novamente. Mesmo que o que Saori acabara de insinuar não fosse verdade... Tinha que saber como ele estava... Afinal, tornaram-se amigos e não queria vê-lo triste... Caminhou até a porta e saiu para o pátio à procura do rapaz.

Saori tocou o braço de Seiya e indicou-lhe que olhasse para a porta. Ele e Saori se entreolharam sorrindo ao verem a garota saindo para o pátio. Com certeza fôra atrás do rapaz.

* * *

Jabu estava sentando num banco no pátio do orfanato, a cabeça jogada para trás, contra o encosto do banco... Olhava o céu estrelado, tão límpido, que contrastava com a turbulência que sentia dentro de si. Não era possível... Acontecera novamente. Estava apaixonado por alguém que não o amava... Mas que inferno! Será que nunca conseguiria ser feliz? 

Pensou em Mino... E como ela devia estar sofrendo vendo Seiya e Saori juntos... Soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça... Ela nunca o notaria... Nunca perceberia o quanto estava apaixonado... Como nunca estivera em sua vida... Nem mesmo por Saori.

Mino encontrou Jabu sentado num banco, no pátio. A cabeça tombada para trás, contra o encosto do banco, enquanto ele olhava para o céu. Ficou alguns instantes a admirá-lo. Viu quando ele fechou os olhos dolorosamente e baixou a cabeça. Seu peito se apertou ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele devia estar sofrendo muito com a constante demonstração de carinho entre Seiya e Saori...

Mino baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Aconteceu de novo... Estava apaixonada e não era correspondida. O amava... Como nunca amara ninguém em sua vida... Nem mesmo Seiya. Saori estava enganada. Jabu jamais a notaria...

Mino caminhou lentamente até o banco. O som de seus passos chamou a atenção de Jabu que se endireitou e virou-se em direção ao som. Mino deu um leve sorriso, que foi retribuído por Jabu, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos e a garota percebeu isso. Munindo-se de coragem, aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco.

- Está tudo bem, Jabu? – perguntou ela depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Jabu baixou a cabeça.

- Sim... – disse ele, mas sua voz soou desanimada. Mino não conseguia mais esconder o que estava sentindo. Mino estava se sentindo mal. Era egoísmo de sua parte, ela sabia. Ele estava sofrendo... Mas ela apenas conseguia pensar que também estava sofrendo...

- Te incomoda vê-los juntos, não é? – perguntou sem conseguir se conter, sentindo um nó na garganta que a estava sufocando, encarou-o. Jabu ergueu os olhos e fitou-a. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar os olhos dela... Eles transmitiam desapontamento ao encará-lo. De repente a conversa que tivera com Seiya lhe voltara à mente. Será que deveria seguir o conselho de Seiya? Será que deveria arriscar-se? – Você ainda a ama, não é Jabu? – perguntou Mino tentando manter sua voz firme. Jabu ficou surpreso com a pergunta e sua indecisão e confusão fizeram com que não conseguisse respondê-la prontamente. Tomando o silêncio como uma confirmação, Mino desviou o olhar, sentindo que o aperto em seu peito aumentava. Seus olhos arderam e ela se levantou antes que não conseguisse mais se controlar e acabasse chorando na frente dele. E isso, era a última coisa queria. – Eu... Preciso entrar... – disse ela. Jabu se assustou com o movimento repentino. Viu-a começar a se afastar e saindo de seu torpor, se levantou e segurou-a pelo braço, firme, mas gentilmente. Mino, pega de surpresa pelo gesto dele, se voltou para fitá-lo.

Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram ao ver a lágrima desprender-se e escorrer lentamente pelo rosto delicado, até o queixo, pingando sobre sua mão que ainda segurava o braço dela. Sem conseguir se conter, Jabu se aproximou e tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, secando-lhe as lágrimas que ela não mais conseguia conter e escorriam livremente. Olhou-a nos olhos e Mino sentiu-se hipnotizada por aquele olhar tão intenso e ardente. Sua respiração estava ofegante. A proximidade com Jabu deixando-a perdida. Não conseguiu se mexer. Os olhos azuis dele se desviaram dos dela para fitar-lhe os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos.

Ao vê-lo focar os olhos em seus lábios, Mino deixou escapar um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Jabu não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver aquela entrega. Sem mais se conter, ele se inclinou e pressionou contra os dela. A sensação foi indescritível. Pretendia apenas tocar os lábios dela de leve, mas ao senti-la relaxar completamente em seus braços e sentir as mãos pequenas pousando-lhe nas costas, abraçando-o, perdeu o controle e beijou-a com paixão. Mino ofegou e Jabu aproveitou a brecha para aprofundar o beijo, provando de sua doçura. Sentiu-a corresponder e a pressão de seus braços em torno do corpo delicado aumentou. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente.

Afastaram-se relutantes. Estavam completamente sem fôlego. . Jabu estava encantado. Mino tinha o rosto corado e os lábios vermelhos e inchados devido à intensidade do beijo. Ela abriu os olhos e ao fitá-lo, Mino se lembrou de que ele ainda amava Saori. O encanto se desfez e ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele. Como pôde usá-la assim?

Sua expressão magoada o aturdiu. O que havia feito? Mino tremia visivelmente e seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas que se avolumavam...

- Mino... - Jabu tentou se explicar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- P... Por... Que fez iss... Isso...? – perguntou ela entre soluços. – Co... Como... Pô... Pôde... Brincar com m... Meus sentimentos... Assim? – murmurou. Sua voz carregada de mágoa.

- Mino, eu não estou brin... – Jabu se aproximar, mas foi interrompido pela voz mais firme, mas embargada:

- Como pôde?! Mesmo amando Saori... Como... – os olhos do rapaz se alargaram e sem perder tempo, aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pelos braços firmemente, puxando-a contra seu corpo, fazendo se calar.

- Eu não estou brincando com você. – disse seriamente, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Mino pôde ver a mágoa brilhando naquele olhar. – Eu não amo a Saori. – continuou falando seriamente. Viu Mino arregalar os olhos e prosseguiu: - Agora tenho certeza de que nunca a amei, Mino. – disse ele, sua voz tornando-se suave, como uma carícia. As mãos que seguravam-na pelos braços, subindo para envolver-lhe o rosto, aproximando-a ainda mais dele.

- O que...? – Mino estava perdida. Não conseguia entender as atitudes de Jabu. Ele se inclinou para ela, tocando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Depois que nos tornamos mais próximos eu percebi que nunca amei Saori. – disse ele roçando os lábios nos dela enquanto falava. – Acho que antes disso... Naquele dia... No casamento de Saori e Seiya... Quando pegou aquele buquê, e quando aceitou o abraço dela... – Mino fechou os olhos ao sentir a carícia tão deliciosa em seus lábios. – Eu a admirei. – ela abriu os olhos e o encarou surpresa. Jabu sorriu. – Sim, eu penso em você desde aquele dia.

- Jabu...

- Eu a amo... Desde aquele dia... Em que eu vi aquele delicado sorriso adornar-lhe os lábios após pegar aquele buquê. – disse ele sorrindo gentilmente ao lembrar daquela cena que ficara gravada em seu coração e sua mente. Mino corou e baixou a cabeça. Jabu ficou maravilhado ao ver aquele mesmo sorriso que o encantara naquele dia enfeitar o rosto de Mino novamente. Seu coração disparou. Ele faria o impossível para fazê-la sorrir daquela forma.

- Não lembro de ter te visto aquele dia... – disse ela, evitando olhá-lo. Jabu tocou o queixo dela e obrigou-a levantar a cabeça e a olhar para ele.

- Mas eu me lembro de você... – disse ele se aproximando. – Você estava linda... – comentou docemente, deslizando o polegar pela curva do maxilar dela.

- Eu te amo... – ela disse segurando a mão dele contra seu rosto, fechando os olhos e sorrindo sonhadoramente. Jabu suspirou extasiado e a envolveu em seus braços. Mino descansou a cabeça contra o peito dele e pôde ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração dele, no mesmo compasso em que o seu batia.

- Estava apavorado de que você ainda amasse o Seiya... – disse ele, exteriorizando seus receios. Mino se afastou um pouco, e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Eu nunca amei o Seiya. Agora sei disso. – disse ela olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Eu amo você. – disse sorrindo. Jabu correspondeu o sorriso e estreitou-a em seus braços, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, mas delicado e apaixonado. Finalmente se sentia completo. Seu amor era correspondido e poderia ser feliz ao lado da única mulher que realmente amara em toda a sua vida.

Mino estava feliz. Finalmente conhecia a sensação de ser amada... E era uma sensação inebriante. Parecia um sonho. Um sonho maravilhoso.

* * *

Seiya se aproximara da janela ao ver Saori parada olhando para algo lá fora. Lenta e silenciosamente ele se aproximou e olhou pela janela, sorrindo ao ver a cena que sua amada presenciava. Saori levou um susto ao sentir os braços fortes envolvendo-lhe a cintura, mas suspirou quando os lábios quentes e úmidos pousaram em seu pescoço. Ela se inclinou para trás, apoiando as costas no peito de Seiya e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, puxando-lhe as mãos para que a abraçasse mais apertado. 

- Você me assustou. – disse ela fingindo indignação. Seiya sorriu e comentou, provocando-a:

- Que coisa feia! – disse ele deslizando os lábios levemente no pescoço dela. – Espionando os outros... – Saori se libertou do abraço e virou de frente pra ele, envolvendo a cintura de Seiya com seus braços. O rapaz e abraçou, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela.

- Eu queria ver se aqueles dois iam se acertar... – disse ela contra os lábios de Seiya, que sorriu e a beijou suavemente.

- Vejo que seu plano deu certo... – disse ele.

- Eles estavam visivelmente apaixonados... Só precisavam de um empurrãozinho. – disse Saori piscando marotamente para Seiya. Os dois se abraçaram. – Bom, agora que já vimos que nosso plano deu certo... Vamos deixar os "pombinhos" em paz. – disse Saori, puxando Seiya pela mão e indo até o quintal, onde os outros conversavam animadamente.

* * *

Jabu abraçava Mino por trás, ambos encostados numa árvore... Admirando o céu magnífico daquela madrugada. Aquele mesmo céu que antes era fitado de forma tão melancólica e dolorosa, agora era cenário propício para a troca de carinhos. O rapaz beijava o rosto e o pescoço dela, enquanto a abraçava mais apertado. Mino sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhar pra ele. Jabu a encarou apaixonadamente e beijou-a de leve. Afastaram-se, as mãos buscando-se e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se fortemente, Mino viu um sorriso divertido cruzar os lábios do rapaz. Estranhou e sorriu: 

- O que foi, Jabu? – perguntou ela, quando o sorriso dele se alargou.

- Nada, não... – disse ele, levando a mão dela aos lábios e beijando-a. Mino arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou de frente pra ele.

- Jabu... – disse ela seriamente.

- Tá bem, tá bem... Eu estava pensando... – ele sorriu novamente.

- Pensando em quê? – perguntou abraçando-o e sentindo os braços fortes envolverem seus ombros. - Fala, Jabu! – disse ela curiosa.

- Pensando que... – ele a fitou intensamente, apertando-a contra si, roçando os lábios nos dela enquanto falava suavemente. – Aquela história do buquê é mesmo verdade... – concluiu com um sorriso maroto. Mino o encarou curiosa e então o que ele havia lhe contado há alguns minutos lhe voltou à mente. Sorriu.

- É... Parece que sim... – disse suavemente. Foi calada pelos lábios dele que tomaram os dela num beijo suave e carinhoso. Jabu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Pensar que tudo isso começara naquele minuto... Que fôra a partir daquele instante que ela começou a entrar em seu coração. Nunca pensou que poderia ser tão feliz e daria o máximo de si para não perder aquela felicidade. Faria a mulher em seus braços feliz e a amaria com todo seu ser.

**_Fim

* * *

_**

Está aí! Um presente de Ano-Novo alguns adiantado!

Espero que tenham gostado de ler esta história tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la! Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta fic! Espero que este final tenha ficado do agrado de vocês!

Agradeço a todos os comentários e espero voltar em breve com novas fics e conto com os comentários de vocês para me animarem! Feliz Ano-Novo a todos e até a próxima!


End file.
